The fight
by NSMforever
Summary: This is part of my Fairy Tail fanfiction that I am working on at the moment. I'm not sure when I will post the real thing but this is just a part of what is to come. Please review and let me know what you think Just don't be too harsh. Thank you.


Laxus hit the ground with a loud thud, his eyes wide with pain. A roar left his lips as his enemy dug his knee into his ribs. Nyx watched him get beaten as tears fell down her cheeks. "Stop" She whispered as everyone around her screamed for the lightning mage "Don't hurt him anymore." her voice grew louder with each word utter past her pale lips. "No!" she screamed out and a dragon's roar echoed around the room causing everyone to cover their eyes. Hades looked at Nyx with surprise as she stood from her place on the floor. Laxus looked at her, he had no idea she could roar. "Nyx..." he whispered she looked up and growled. Her eyes were different one was a bright sky blue and the other white with a black pupil. She lifted her head to the sky and let out the most horrifing roar he had ever heard. Hades took a step back as her body began to shift into the form of a dragon. "What have you done!?" Erza yelled "Nyx, stop you'll kill him!" Natsu growled, gripping her claw in his grip before lighting it a flame. It sizzled before releasing steam. Laxus couldn't look away from he, she managed to surpass every one of the dragon slayers. Nyx looked down at hades then swung her tail, sending him flying out of the ship and into the land belo them. She followed his body as it soared before looking down a Laxus. He hadn't moved not flinched when she attacked, he just laid there with wide eyes. Nyx crawled down to him and curled herself around his broken body. He reached up and scratched her nose and she purred in delight. "Nyx, you're aware that he could have been killed right?" Shina said, glaring at the dragon with her arms crossed over her chest. Nyx snorted and lowered her head more so that her neck wrapped around Laxus . He smirked and procited to scratch her muzzle. They all stood around for a few more minutes as they relax. Nyx had her eyes closed as Laxus continued to pet her. She lifted her head quickly and let out a vicious growl, Laxus watched her with a confused frown. "What is it, Nyx?" Wendy asked as she followed her gaze. Nyx stood and shifted back into her human form. "We need to leave right now." she said, pulling Laxus up from the ground and jumping up next to the others. They all looked at her like she had lost it but didn't question further as they all decided it was time to go back.

They reached the rest of the guild who had all gathered around a fire. "There you all are!" Mirajane said as the walked up. Makarov frowned upon seeing his grandson "You should not be here Laxus." Said boy glared "I was just passing by." he said before being bombarded with questions by his old team. Nyx smiled as she watched them, this was the first time she had ever felt like she belonged somewhere. Everyone as having a blast while they all talked, unknowing of what danger as so close to them before it as too late. A loud roar sounded around them casuing the tress to shake and groan. Animals begun to run or fly to safety. Nyx froze, she knew that roar all to well, it has come. Acnologia. Nyx spun around while everyone one covered their ears "You all need to leave the island and fast!" She yelled just before another roar sounded. "What is that!?" Elfman asked "Listen to Nyx, it's not safe here!" Gildarts agreed while everyone just looked at them "What is it?" Erza asked "A dragon and it's not one we want to fight." Nyx replied walking away from them "No humans can kill a dragon." she said, looking at everyone with a sad smile "But I'll try to hold it off for as long as I can while you all escape." they all gaped at her "No you can't!" Lucy yelled, gripping her shirt "You'll die!" natsu growled "I don't care what happens to me, I will not allow the people who gave me a home to die because I couldn't protect them!" Nyx yelled, shaking her head as everyone grew silent "This is my way of saying thank you so, please just let me do this." Tears slipped from her eyes. No one said a thing as Lucy let go allowing Nyx to step away. Laxus stood in the back looking at her, yet again the young Dragon Slayer has surprised him. "Thank you." she said, looking at everyone "All of you." her gaze locked with Laxus' and she smiled brightly. Another roar sounded and she turned around just as a black dragon with blue symbols landed causing trees to fall. She looked at it and sighed "Now go before it's too late." she said then shifted back into a dragon. Her guild mates watched her with sad eyes "Come don't let her effort go to waste." the master said and they all begun to run.

Nyx bit into the dragon's neck as it's talins clawed at her back. She released it and let out a pain filled roar. The roar met Shina's ears and she froze in place. Natsu looked at her trying to get her to start running again but ended up stopping with her. They weren't alone either Wendy, Gajeel, and Laxus stopped with them. "She's in pain." Shina whispered to them as a gust of wind blew past her. Shina flinched as Nyx roared in pain again "I can't let her fight alone." She spun on her heel and ran over to her friend. Nyx laid on the ground blood pouring from the wounds on her back, neck, and stomach. Acnologia smirked as he looked down on Nyx. He slammed a claw down on to her face to keep her pinned down.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me?" he chuckled, darkly "You aren't even that strong of a dragon to kill me." Nyx smiled from below his claw "I wasn't trying to kill you." she laughed then caughted up some blood "Just buying time." he looked at her "For those petty humans to escape?" she didn't reply "I see, well then, I may as well kill them now since you can't move anymore." His drak wings unfolded from his sides "No!" she yelled, trying to get up but the grip he had around her face tightened. _'No, I can't let him hurt them!_ she thought before letting out a screeching howl. Acnologia flinched at the sound "What did you do!?" he growled while Nyx sent him a smirk "I called for some help." was all she said before another dragon's roar could be heard "Nyx!" she heard Shina yell and looked down at the Lightning Dragon Slayer "Shina you need to leave!" She growled, sending her a glare. Shina shook her head "No I want to fight by your side!" she glared back as Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel stopped next to her. Acnologia growled and pushed her face into the ground more. Nyx let out a whimper and clawed at his leg. She lifted her tail and slammed it into his neck where she had sunk her teeth in. He growled and moved away from her face and was tackled to the ground by a dark red dragon. "To attack one of our own is not acceptable." it said in a deep rumble.

Nyx stood up and shifted back into her human form. She gasped and sunk to the floor just as Laxus caught up with them, along with the rest of the guild. "Nyx!" Lucy yelled, running up to the girl "You covered in blood!" she gasped "I know." Nyx replied, weakly. Lucy cried out reaching for her as the dragons battled. "How dare you attack her you bastard!" Natsu roared, steam coming out of his mouth. Acnologia threw the red dragon to the side and swung his tail towards Natsu. Nyx looked up and screamed out "No!" and just as his tail came down she stopped it by sinking her teeth into him. "Nyx, stop don't fight anymore!" Lucy screamed out as tears fell. Nyx just whined and gripped the tail tighter, she won't back down with out a fight. The dragon roared in anger and swung his claw across her face. She let go and flew to the side, landing about five feet from Laxus. His blue eyes wide in shock as he watched her get beaten over and over again. Every time she was thrown down she got right back up and fought no matter how much pain she felt. Nyx stood up slowly her body shaking in pain and she glared ahead of her, stretching her wings out. Just as she was about to take off a flash of lightning hit right in front of her face. "That's enough Nyx!" Laxus yelled, standing in front of her with his arms out "Don't waste your life for this! You have people who care about you all around! So stop acting like you have to fight alone!" He growled, glaring at her. Nyx froze as she met his eyes, it was like he could read her better than anyone. Acnologia watched the two interact with a frown 'She has know idea she marked him.' he thought before flying up into the sky. Nyx looked up but as unable to move, seeing this she let loose a roar of water but missed her target. Before anyone could move Acnologia let loose an attack that destroyed the whole island. The fairy tail members all gather in a circle just before the attack hit and gripped each other's hands. Nyx stood in the middle having no strength left to change back into a human. She laid down in the center of the circle with her head closet to Laxus. They met each others eyes for a second before everything went black.


End file.
